in frame
by lattea
Summary: Mikorin memutuskan mendaftarkan diri jadi idola. Atau begitu yang terbesit dalam benaknya. — miko/chiyo.


gsnk © izumi tsubaki  
>catatan: CHEESY LINES. idk fanfiksi hasil ramble sejam sambil denger lagu lagu koriya dan pengeditan seadanya jadi ya. alur maju-mundur. ending gantung pake TANDA SERU [!] soalnya maksud cerita sama ending ganyambung bhay. btw di sini mikorin udah jelas naksir sakura ya.<p>

* * *

><p>#<p>

* * *

><p>"Mikoshiba Mikoto," pria berusia kepala tiga itu mengeja nama yang tertera di kertas, "enam belas tahun, lalu..," ia melewati beberapa baris sampai berakhir di kalimat terakhir kertas, "keahlian.. menebar pesona?"<p>

Mikorin tak tahu apa yang harus ia balas pada juri audisinya itu selain tersenyum kaku.

* * *

><p>Nozaki sedang mengantar naskah pada editornya—Miyamae-<em>san<em>—dan meninggalkan Mikorin dan Sakura berdua di rumahnya. Langitnya berwarna kemerahan, anginnya bertiup pelan, dan Mikorin dengan pikiran gaduh menambah suasana penat hari itu.

"Jadi, gimana?" Sakura memecah keheningan semudah menjatuhkan gelas.

Mikorin hanya mengangkat kepalanya, sepertinya tidak bermaksud menjawab Sakura.

Sakura memahami gestur itu, "Oh... kamu gak lolos?" Ia mengangguk-angguk maklum.

Mikorin menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam, aura muram berkecamuk di antara udara, Sakura tidak menyangka efeknya pada Mikorin bisa sampai begini, "Aku..," Mikorin bercelutuk, "menurutku ditolak adalah skenario yang buruk..," ada jeda dari bibirnya, "tapi lolos audisi malah lebih buruk lagi."

Sakura melongo, ia tersedak oleh angin yang ia hirup lewat mulut.

"Kamu serius?!" Sakura nyaris berteriak.

* * *

><p>Empat hari lalu, kelas berjalan seperti biasa, Mikorin menjumpai Sakura tengah bertukar suara di antara gadis-gadis lainnya, Mikorin melihat sebuah majalah tren remaja gadis di sela-sela jarinya, dengan sampul besar memampangkan foto idola hits di kota.<p>

Sesuatu menjadi angin lalu di dalam benak Mikorin.

Ia lalu bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan menekannya beberapa kali, menuliskan kalimat, _kau suka idola-idola gituan ya?_

Menit berselang dan notifikasi menggetarkan ponsel Mikorin.

_Hanya mengamati, wajah mereka manis. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau juga tertarik! Ww_

Sialan, apa Sakura benar-benar menganggapnya tertarik pada sesama jenis? Ia cepat-cepat mengetik lagi dan menekan tombol kirim.

_Heh, kata-katamu kayak amunisi tajam yang nusuk-nusuk hati ini, sembarangan. Aku cuma tertarik karena... kalau kamu tertarik pada idola, mungkin kalau aku juga idola, kamu bisa tertarik padaku._

Lalu Mikorin ingin melompat dari gedung tertinggi di dunia karena baru saja mengirim pesan paling tolol sedunia.

Tidak lama, getar kembali mengirim reaksi bagi Mikorin untuk membuka ponselnya.

_WWWWWWWWwww jijik. Kau sangat berbakat dalam menebar pesona begitu. Aku nggak se-tertarik itu! Nozaki masih lebih keren, oke._

Oh iya, Mikorin lupa tentang eksistensi raksasa berdarah dingin itu.

_Kalau menurutmu aku berbakat, apa sebaiknya aku coba-coba ikut audisi?_

Setelah Mikorin mengirim pesan itu, lama hening menjelang, Sakura tidak membalas pesannya hingga malam hari.

_Kau sangat bersemangat, aku suka itu darimu. Itu terserah kamu, sih, tapi aku akan mendukungmu!_

* * *

><p>"Menilai dari wajahmu yang <em>simply gorgeous<em>, kau lolos audisi. Kalau kau berminat melanjutkan pelatihan, kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini atau langsung ke kantor manajemen kami. Tapi sekadar memberi tahu saja, pelatihan jadi idola tidak mudah, dan kehidupanmu ketika jadi idola akan berubah drastis. Mulai dari tidak bisa bertemu keluarga, teman perempuan, dan..." Pria itu masih sibuk menjatuhkan karbon dioksida sementara pikiran Mikorin terhenti di kalimat _teman perempuan_.

Benar juga, jika ia menjadi seorang idola, ia tidak akan bertemu Sakura untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ia perjuangkan juga sia-sia. Karena di sana tidak ada Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Terus, kamu mau lanjut?" Tanya Sakura.<p>

"Gak tau," Mikorin memandang meja rendah yang biasa Nozaki pakai untuk bekerja. Cokelat dari meja itu seperti perlahan menghantuinya, warnanya yang pekat seperti mengejarnya dan pikirannya yang kalut di antara ratusan pilihan, "ingat, aku hanya memberi tahu hal ini padamu." Cetus Mikorin.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menggumam, "Tapi lumayan, lho, jadi idola," Sakura berpendapat, "meski jadi _trainee_-nya susah, tapi jadi idola pasti punya kesenangan tersendiri."

Mikorin bangkit, mendadak penuh semangat, ia memang tak pernah berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya.

Sakura menyela lagi, "Tapi itu juga kalau mereka memang berminat jadi idola, kan... ya, maksudku, mereka memang bakat menyanyi, menari, dan sebagainya."

Mikorin lagi-lagi jatuh jauh di bawah hamparan gemerlap imajiner, rasanya sesak dan penat.

Jadi apa, sih, yang harus ia putuskan?

"Sebenarnya, kamu kok mau-maunya daftar, sih? Aku masih bingung, nih."

Sakura, bisakah kamu lebih nggak peka dari sekarang?

Oranye-merah masih mendominasi langit, menyakitkan mata bagi semua yang melihatnya, belum lagi Sakura dan Mikorin yang sama-sama memiliki warna rambut kemerahan. Di antara pedih yang berenang menuju iris mata, waktu berjalan lambat, seperti terseok-seok.

Hanya ada Mikorin yang diam, belum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Jantung berdetak, melalui detik.

"Aku cuma mau kamu melihatku." Mikorin berkata, "lihat aku saja," tegas menjalar di antara matanya, garis wajahnya tangguh dan ia memandang langsung menuju mata Sakura. Begitu terus sampai beberapa detik, hingga Mikorin memutuskan pulang duluan, karena, entahlah, tidak ada esensinya juga bagi Mikorin.

Lagipula yang Sakura lihat bukan dirinya, melainkan Nozaki.

Sementara Sakura, duduk di sana, di belakangnya merah-oranye berpendaran, bersatu padu dengan warna rambutnya, serta pipinya yang perlahan bersemu kemerahan. Menyadari bahwa selama ini sepasang mata selalu memperhatikannya.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tidak karuan.


End file.
